T cell-mediated anti-tumor immunity plays a role in regulating tumor growth, placing selective pressure on the antigenically-heterogeneous cancer cell population throughout disease progression (Ostrand-Rosenberg, Curr. Opin. Genet. Dev., 18: 11-18. 2008; Reiman et al., Semin. Cancer Biol., 17: 275-287, 2007; Bui and Schreiber, Curr. Opin. Immunol., 19: 203-208, 2007). Most tumor-associated antigens (TAAs) recognized by T cells are “self” antigens that may be quantitatively over-expressed by tumor cells of one or more histologic types (Slingluff et al., Adv. Immunol., 90: 243-2952006). Clinical trials implementing vaccines and immunotherapies targeting such antigens have exhibited success in promoting increased numbers of specific CD4+ and/or CD8+ T cell populations in the peripheral blood of patients. There is a need to identify additional tumor associated antigens or combinations of antigens that can be used for cancer immunotherapy.